1. Field of Invention
The instant invention relates generally to chairs and more specifically it relates to an orthopedic chair that is both adjustable and portable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous chairs have been provided in prior art that are adapted to adjustably conform to people sitting in the chairs. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,525; 3,554,599; 3,877,750; 3,990,742; 4,017,118; 4,108,492; 4,367,897 and 4,437,702 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.